


A scrumptious hibernation

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale eats Crowley, Aziraphale swallows Crowley, Belching, Belly Bulging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubbing, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Bloating, Body Worship, Bulging Belly, Burping, Chubby, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eating, Eating Kink, Fat Aziraphale, Fat fetish, Feeding, Feeding Kink, G/T, G/t Freeform, G/t-fandom, GT, Gassy gut, Getting swallowed, Giant Angel, Giant Aziraphale, Giant angels, Giant gut, Giant-Freeform, Giant/Tiny, Giant/tiny- freeform, Giants, Inflation, Keeping warm and safe, Kinky, M/m-vore, Macro/ micro, Macro/Micro, Naga Crowley, Other, Round Belly, Shrinking, Shrunken Crowley, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Aziraphale, Soft Vore, Softness, Stomach Expansion, Stomach Growling, Stomach Rubbing, Stomach Swelling, Stomach bloat, Stuffing, Swallowing, Swelling, Tiny Crowley, Tiny-Freeform, Tummy kisses, Tummy rubs, Vore, Weight Gain, belch - Freeform, belly bloating, belly bulge, belly inflation, belly kisses, belly love, big belly, bloated belly, body heat, bulging, bulging tummy, fat kink, fat stomach, feeder, full stomach, growling tummy, grumbling tummy, gurgling, gurgling gut, gurgling tummy, gut growling, gut growth, heat - Freeform, no digestion, plump belly, plumped belly, round stomach, round tummy, rounded belly, rounded stomach, rounded tummy, rumbling tummy, safe vore, snake - Freeform, soft, soft tummy, stomach bloated, stomach bloating, stomach growls, stomach gurgling, stomach inflation, stomach massaging, stomach rubs, stomach rumbling, swallowed, swollen belly, swollen stomach, swollen tummy, tiny snake crowley, tiny!crowley, tummy bloating, tummy expansion, tummy growling, tummy grumbling, tummy inflation, tummy love, tummy massaging, tummy rumbling, tummy swelling, warmth, willing predator, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Aziraphale helps Crowley keep warm and safe for the winter by using his own body heat to help his little snake friend keep warm for the winter. Crowley gets a naughty idea to plump up Aziraphale by stuffing him full. The two work up the perfect plan together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of winter in London and it was freezing bloody cold outside so Crowley went to visit Aziraphale at his place hoping to find somewhere warm and safe to stay for the winter. Hoping to seek shelter, a hot meal and a warmth, cozy place to stay.

Crowley wanted to cuddle up with his warm blooded angel friend. Aziraphale was the perfect way for Crowley to keep warm and cozy.

The angel was so soft and so round around the middle. Aziraphale was very warm all over the place but he was even warmer on the inside and Crowley know that and wanted to go inside Aziraphale so he could feel all of that warmth.

The only problem was he wasn’t exactly sure how he would get his angel to agree with this and get on board with it.

Crowley enters Aziraphale’s bookshop and a small, gold door bell rings alerting Aziraphale that someone has entered. Aziraphale could instantly sense it was Crowley.

Aziraphale let Crowley enter the shop not saying anything at first pretending to be completely oblivious to the demon’s entrance. Aziraphale wasn’t ignoring Crowley he was just waiting until after he right moment. Then Aziraphale smiles and calls to Crowley.

“Crowley is that you?” “I know it’s you I can since your presence” Aziraphale called.

“Yes it’s me angel” Crowley replies.

“What brings you here? It’s the middle of winter and it’s rather cold outside”. Aziraphale said concerned.

“I know I just wanted to stop by and visit, keep you company and I needed somewhere warm to stay”.

“I hope you don’t mind me stopping by unexpectedly”.

”No not at all as a matter of fact it’s lovely of you to visit me and keep me company, and I will be delighted to have you as my guest”.

”You are welcome to stay until you get warm”.

“Thank you angel, you are so soft” Crowley said.

“Thank you, I was just about to make hot cocoa care for some?” Aziraphale asks.

“No thank you angel” Crowley said.

“Very well then, if you change your mind let me know” Aziraphale said.

Aziraphale returns with a big, warm mug of hot cocoa topped with cool whip and a big piece of chocolate cake. Aziraphale zips the cocoa and laps up the delicious cream on top giving himself a white whipped cream mustache.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale slowly sticks out his tongue and slowly slides it across his lips and laps up the sweet cream with the pink of his tongue.

“Mmm delicious” Aziraphale hums to himself enjoying the warmth that was filling his belly.

Crowley stares intense at the chubby platinum blonde man as he zips his cocoa and pulls a blanket up over his chunky legs and then pulling it up past his round middle.

The blanket resting over his chubby stomach as the pudgy angel man lets the fabric cover him and shield his body while keeping in the warmth as he rests with a book laying on his lap.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale milked every last drop of coco just slurping up all of it’s goodness and eating his cake taking big bites.

Aziraphale was making himself more cocoa and refilling his mug miracling himself some more of the rich chocolate drink. A warm breath of air escaped his lips cooling blowing on the hot cocoa.

Crowley wanted badly to cuddle with Aziraphale and snuggle under the blanket with his angel and feel all of that warmth.

Then an mischievous idea was formed in Crowley’s mine.

His eyes were drawn to Aziraphale’s plumped middle looking at his angel’s belly. Crowley’s yellow eyes widened and his teeth grinning. Crowley removed his sunglasses as slowly slithered his way over to Aziraphale.

Crowley sits down on the couch next to were Aziraphale was snuggled up and scoots closer over to his warm angel.

“O Hello there Crowley” Aziraphale said happily.

“Hey there Aziraphale, mind if I join you under that big, warm blanket?”

“O well of course Crowley, you may share the blanket with me”.

Crowley makes himself right at home and waists no time cuddling up to Aziraphale under that big warm blanket.

Crowley can feel all of that gorgeous and generous warmth flowing from Aziraphale and warming his skin.

Crowley got closer to the warmth and as close to Aziraphale as he could socking up the warmth that generated from his friend. Crowley lays his head down on Aziraphale’s lap enjoying the warmth of those chunky legs.

Crowley starts squeegeeing Aziraphale’s chubby thighs. Aziraphale giggles and strokes Crowley’s hair. Crowley then moves his head upward to Aziraphale’s stomach. This spot felt even warmer and softer. There was plenty of room to rest on the pudgy belly. It felt nice.

“Crowley is everything ok?” Aziraphale asked.

“Actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor angel?” Crowley asks sheepishly.

”O of corse, anything” Aziraphale replies.

”Really anything?” Crowley asked.

”Yes, um what exactly did you have in mind Crowley?”

“Well I was wondering, could you swallow me angel?” Crowley asks timely.

”Swallow you?” Aziraphale asks curiously.

“Well what I mean is, could you eat me?” Crowley asked with hesitation.

“Eat you?!”

“But why?” Aziraphale asks.

“I need somewhere warm and safe to stay for the winter and you are perfect and I want to be inside you”.

”You want to be inside me?” Aziraphale questioned curiously.

“Well I’m not sure about this you might not like it in there inside me, besides you couldn’t possibly fit inside me at your normal height”. Aziraphale explains.

“What if I shrunk myself small enough for you to ingest me?” Crowley suggests.

“I suppose that would work” “How will you protect yourself from my body’s acids?” Aziraphale questioned nervously.

“You are an angel Aziraphale remember? You can’t possibly hurt me Azira”.

Crowley turns into his snake form but he might be too big for Aziraphale to swallow whole so Crowley shrinks himself down to only 3 inches so Aziraphale could easily swallow him down.

From down at Crowley’s new height Aziraphale looked like a giant.

Aziraphale starts calling Crowley’s name his voice sounds louder because he is a lot bigger then Crowley who is currently tiny size.

“Crowley where are you?” Aziraphale calls. Aziraphale is very careful when he walks around so he doesn’t accidentally step on his tiny best friend by mistake.

The angel’s voice sounds a lot bigger now and his giant footsteps shake the floor as he walks keeping his eyes down looking close to the ground. His big shoe stomped closer to the tiny snake, who was safely hidden between an empty space on a book shelf.

“Pssst down here angel” Crowley informs.

Aziraphale bends down and looks to the floor to see a tiny black and red, yellow eyed snake by his feet.

“O there you are”

”Crowley is that you down there?”.

“Yes it’s me angel I shrunk myself.”

“Of course you did, but why?” Aziraphale questioned.

“Because I ...just thought maybe you could keep me warm” Crowley confesses.

“I see you turned into your snake form instead of your demon human form, I like it” Aziraphale said happily.

“You look rather cold Crowley in your cold blooded snake form” Aziraphale said concerned.

Aziraphale then bends over and reaches his arms down and wraps his hands around the tiny snake. Then Aziraphale picks Crowley up holding the tiny snake in his warm, soft hands and bringing Crowley closer to his body snugging Crowley into the warmth of his chest in a close hug.

”Keep you warm, like this?” Aziraphale whispers to Crowley humming.

“Yes just like this” Crowley mumbles under his breath.

Aziraphale lifts Crowley up to his face bringing Crowley closer to his mouth and apply a kiss to Crowley’s lips.

Crowley can feel the warm breeze of breaths flowing from Aziraphale’s mouth over the tiny snake’s skin.

“I love you angel” Crowley mumbles into Aziraphale’s mouth.

“I love you too Crowley” Aziraphale whispers back to the tiny snake man.

Crowley tries to push his head past Aziraphale’s parted lips desperately seeking warmth and socking up all of that precious heat traveling from Aziraphale to Crowley.

Aziraphale seals his mouth so Crowley couldn’t gain entry.

“What did you do that for?” “I was enjoying that” Crowley admits flicking his skinny reptilian tongue against Zira’s plump lips smelling his angel’s scent. Then Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the lips with his tiny snake like tongue.

“Wait hold on a second Crowley, I have an idea” Aziraphale explains.

“Go on angel I’m listening” Crowley bobs his head into Aziraphale’s warm breath.

”What if we hibernate for the winter?” Crowley’s eyes lit up glowing a brighter shade of yellow.

“What if I eat enough to make myself bigger, much bigger and then swallow you?”

“You can sleep inside my big belly for the winter” Aziraphale suggested.

“O Heck Ya!”

“I am cold blooded and you are warm blooded and I could really use a warm place to hibernate for the winter” Crowley said.

“We need to really stretch you out, I mean really stretch your stomach and make you bigger, much bigger and fatten you up really good and get you nice and big for the winter before we go into hibernation.” Crowley said eagerly while grinning at the devious thought planted in his mind.

“You might want to unbuckle your pants” Crowley suggests. Crowley changes back into his human form temporarily.

Aziraphale loves to eat and Crowley loves to feed Aziraphal.

Aziraphale really loves it when Crowley feeds him. Crowley hand feeds Aziraphale and watche his angel’s pudgy tummy plump up right before his eyes.

Crowley begins to cut a really big thick slice of stuffed strawberry shortcake and pushes it into Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale’ attempted to wrap his jaw around the entire slice of cake his cheeks were fat full of cake and puffed up like a hamster.

Crowley waisted no time and continued to push more cake into Aziraphale’s open mouth and Aziraphale’s belly pushes out until the whole cake was soon devoured.

Crowley opened a box of red velvet cupcakes and starts pushing them past Aziraphale’s lips. Aziraphale was just stuffing his mouth full of every delicious desert he could find. His checks were puffy and full of red cake and cream cheese he pats his full belly indulging himself with more sweets.

”Look at you giving into temptation, you are a total gluten.”

”Eat up angel, eat your heart out” Crowley said grinding.

“You are huge angel and I love it” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale’s eyes rolling to the back of his head “scrumptious, mmmm”.

Aziraphale was drooling and swallowing down more cake.

Crowley just kept watching as Aziraphale’s stomach was growing bigger and rounder the more his angel ate all the delicious tempting treats Crowley was feeding him. Aziraphale’s pants were getting tight. His buttons were getting ready to pop.

“Open your mouth angel” Crowley pushed another piece of chocolate cake into Aziraphale’s fudge covered mouth and gently pushed his hand into the angel’s mouth feeling the warmth inside. Aziraphale crews and swallows the cake down letting out a small belch.

”I think I’m going to burst” Aziraphale said as his belly now hangs over his pants. 

”You forgot something” Crowley shoves his chocolate covered hand in front of Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale licked the excess chocolate from Crowley’s fingers licking them clean.

Crowley wiped Aziraphale’s face clean with a baby wipe and Aziraphale smiled. Just then heard a popping noise and Aziraphale’s stomach flopped forward. Then the buttons on his pants finely popped.

”Good angel, you are so obedient and so good to me” Crowley said patting the swollen flesh of Aziraphale’s stomach.

“Hmmm” Aziraphale hummed as Crowley kept pushing food into Aziraphale’s open mouth.

“You spoil me Crowley” Aziraphale mumbles in between mouthfuls of chocolate cake.

Crowley runs his fingers across Aziraphale’s big, beautiful, chunky and completely stuffed belly and states rubbing the flabby flesh in circles. Aziraphale pushes out his stomach into Crowley’s touch.

Crowley starts squeegeeing Aziraphale’s thick, chunky and chubby thighs.

An increasing, new bump pushed it’s way forward forcing out his stomach pushing it forward. Stretching his stomach wider and heavier.

Aziraphale takes a long breath of air breathing heavy with the extra weight inside his gut weighing him down making his feel full, tired and sleepy.

Aziraphale sits on a chair and gets stuck actually breaking the chair after his fat butt that’s obviously way too big for the chair to hold was swallowing up the seat and weighing down the furniture completely do much he pulverized the whole chair it broke apart.

He pats round belly sitting on the broken chair, belching and patting his enormous stomach as his bloated belly was rising and falling.

Aziraphale gets up and wobbles into his bed, Crowley helped walk Aziraphale to bed. Aziraphale breathed heavily gasping for air and feeling his massive stomach rumbling as the food was slushing inside his stuffed belly. His stomach let’s out a loud gurgle.

”You are beautiful I Love you all big, round and pretty angel, I’m going to make you even bigger” Crowley wisperd into Aziraphale’s ear.

Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s round thighs gripping the mountains of flesh. Then he begins planting kisses all over the angel’s massive belly laying his head on the nice, round dome of swollen flesh.

Aziraphale got down on his knees his belly was enormous hanging down to his knees. He laid both of his hands on his swollen stomach, feeling how hard and bloated it felt. It has definitely gotten much bigger then he remembered it being as it bulged out further then ever.

“I think I overdid it” Aziraphale said letting out a loud hiccup.

Crowley rubbing circles on Aziraphale’s full belly. Aziraphale opens his mouth and out comes a big, loud belch. “O pardon me”.

”I’m stuffed” Zira mumbles

“Shhh it’s ok angel you did good, very good” Crowley coos patting Aziraphale’s oversized and flabby gut gently. Stroking his friend’s fat plump belly.

Feeling the new weight that filled his stomach and sat heavily

The weight that was planted/ placed inside him within his belly. He was rubbing his distended middle and cradling his chubby stomach.

Two duo then cuddle up in bed together. Crowley gets into bed with Aziraphale and turns into his snake form then shrinks himself.

The tiny snake finds a nice warm spot on Aziraphale's plump belly to cuddle up on.

Snuggling into the warmth of his angel friend’s big, round stomach.

Crowley was painting kisses all over the layers of bloby fat and warm swollen flesh of his angel.

He was planting kisses all over the angel’s belly nice and round dome of swollen flesh.

Zira reaches for Crowley bringing him closer to his warm, soft chest feeling the warmth flowing from his angel’s chest and warm belly.

Crowley crawls up onto Aziraphale’s huge belly. Aziraphale’s body heat and warmth lulls Crowley into a light sleep.

Napping onto of Aziraphale’s enlarged, heavily swollen and really huge stomach.

Crowley was resting on the surface of his angel’s bloated belly feeling all the warmth radiating from the comfy spot on his belly. Aziraphale smiles “Good night Crowley”.

Aziraphale laid a big blanket over his stomach and let out a big, long yawn and slowly closed his eyelids dosing off and drifting off into a long, deep sleep snoring. Crowley laid there listening to his angel’s deep breaths and snoring.

Aziraphale awoke stretches carefully not to wake up Crowley. Waking up the next day with a new layer of pudge and looking more puffy and swollen then before. Wobbling to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Crowley slithers past Aziraphale.

”Good morning angel” Crowley said.

”Good morning Crowley, well today is the big day, today is the day I get to swallow you down.” Aziraphale said smiling cheerfully.

”Can’t wait” Crowley said grinning.


	2. Soft and warm inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale decides to help Crowley out and swallows down his full sized snake boyfriend whole, and a snake this size is sure to keep Aziraphale full for the whole winter and Crowley will be toasty and warm inside his big, soft, warm angel.

”Well today is the big Day, today is the day I get to swallow you” Aziraphale said eagerly zipping on his tea.

“Yes, it sure is!” Crowley said even more early as he grinned mischievously.

Crowley removed his sunglasses and raised his eyebrows.

”Are you quite sure about this?” Aziraphale questioned feeling a bit nervous.

”Of course I’m sure” Crowley said with confidence.

Do you really think you will be safe inside me?” 

“Don’t forget you will be sleeping inside my stomach and I don’t want to accidentally digest you by mistake” Aziraphale said concerned.

”Angel we talked about this already, your an angel your body doesn’t work that way.”

“You can’t hurt me, nothing inside your body can harm me, your body’s acids can’t burn me.” “I’m basically indestructible.”

“It will be completely safe I promise.” Crowley reinsured.

”Are you ready angel?” Crowley asked.

”Absolutely” Aziraphale said.

Crowley snapped his fingers and turned into his snake form and shrunk himself to only 3 inches.

Aziraphale picked up the little yellow eyed snake and brought him closer to his mouth licking his lips.

“Crowley you are so cute I could just eat you up” Aziraphale giggles.

”Just do it already angel” Crowley said rolling his eyes.

”Eat me angel” Crowley begged.

Aziraphale kisses Crowley on the top of his scalely lips and Crowley eagerly tries to push his way inside Aziraphale’s mouth.

”Crowley could I ask you for one more small favor?” Azira asked with large pupils.

”Ok, what is it Azira?”.

Could you make yourself bigger for me?” Zira mumbles under his breath.

”Bigger?” Crowley asked.

”Yes, I mean true form size” “I want to swallow all of you at normal height” Aziraphale said.

“It would make me so happy. I would be so full and so fat having all of you at your normal height inside me keeping me plump and full all winter long” Aziraphale explains.

”That might be a lot to swallow even for you” Crowley blushes giggling softly.

”I’m used to eating large amounts of food, it shouldn’t have any ill effects on me” Aziraphale admitted in embarrassment.

“I can just imagine how big and full I would be swallowing all of you down in your true form” Aziraphale said fantasizing about it and grinning like a child. 

”Ok Zira anything for you angel as long as you are happy I’m happy too”.

”Thank you Crowley, you have no idea what this means to me and how happy you just made me.” “I am thrilled.” Aziraphale said.

Crowley turns back into his normal height now at true form snake size. Aziraphale has a big smile on his face.

”O and Angel would you mind swallowing me in your true form?”

”My true form?” Aziraphale blushes sheepishly.

”Why, I would love to do that but don’t you think this way will be more fun?” Aziraphale suggested.

”You would fill me up and make me so big I couldn’t move.” Aziraphale said happily grinning.

Crowley thought it over and said “Ok Angel. “Hey maybe we can try that true form thing next time.” Crowley suggests.

”O I’m already looking forward to it”. Aziraphale squeals in delight.

The snake slides closer to Aziraphale and then wraps his long body around Aziraphale’s wide Waist nuzzling his face into the angel’s fat belly. 

Aziraphale giggles feeling the cold reptilian body against his warm chunky flesh. Crowley squeezes the angel’s pudgy pouch.

Aziraphale was so squishy warm and soft around his large, chunky middle.

Crowley was enjoying every second of it and so was Aziraphale. Aziraphale wrappers his fat arms around his tummy and around his lover hugging himself and cuddling his boyfriend.

”O Angel this is nice, I can do this forever”.

”Me too” Aziraphale said moaning.

”I’m sure you’ll find it even better once your inside me” Aziraphale said eagerly.

“We’ll both enjoy what’s about to occur next” Aziraphale smiles.

”Indeed we will, now let’s get started” Crowley hissed happily.

The angel uses his strength to lift Crowley up in the air and brings the long snake man to his warm, plump, pink lips.

Aziraphale opens his mouth the angel’s lips start to part.

The angel’s jaw slowly opens so wide, his teeth begin to show and his tongue starts to slide out of his mouth.

The white haired angel’s maw widened so large Crowley couldn’t believe what he was actually seeing. It looked something like a blackhole swallowing up a planet.

Crowley is welcomed by a breath of warm air flowing from the angel’s open mouth.

Crowley then pushes his head inside Aziraphale’s open mouth. Crowley was getting his feelers around felling all the warmth that flowed over his head.

It’s dark and wet and damp inside the angel’s mouth the ideal place for a snake to hide out it.

The cavernous mouth was filled with warm slimy, pink walls of hot and warm flesh.

Crowley rubbed up against the warm walls around him.

Aziraphale’s whole body begins to glow. A breath of pure heat flows over Crowley warming the snake instantly. 

“You are so warm angel”. Crowley said slithering inside Aziraphale’s mouth.

Crowley was eagerly pushing his way in Aziraphale’s mouth further to get warmer trying to absorb every bit of warmth he could. Aziraphale starts slurping up Crowley.

Aziraphale slurps Crowley up like a noodle, a very long, thick, cold and large noodle sucking in Crowley.

Aziraphale mumbles tasting Crowley’s essence in his mouth. Crowley slides across his tastebuds. Crowley’s cold body danced across Aziraphale’s tongue.

Crowley still couldn’t believe Aziraphale went ahead and actually ate him. An angel eating the flesh of a demon seemed so wrong in every way but it felt so right to the both of them.

Crowley tastes so sweet and smooth as he slowly slides across Aziraphale’s tongue tickling his angel’s tastebuds and slowly making his way down Aziraphale’s throat.

Aziraphale moans in delight “You are so delicious, you are the best thing I’ve ever tasted, better then any crape I’ve ever eaten before.”

“Thank you angel that’s a big compliment coming from you”.

Crowley was enjoying the all the warmth coming from his beautiful angel.

Crowley pushes his head directly down Aziraphale’s throat bulging out Aziraphale’s neck forming a huge lump in the angel’s throat.

Crowley was feeling even more heat coming from deeper inside Aziraphale as he was making his way down into his angel.

Crowley could feel more heat radiating from deeper inside Aziraphale. It felt so beautiful, pure and holy.

It was amazing and Crowley wanted more of this heat to cover his entire body in it’s absolute glory.

Crowley felt nothing but pure glory, pure holiness, pure grace and pure love flowing around him.

Aziraphale swallows to help ease Crowley down his esophagus.

Aziraphale begins to swallow Crowley down to help him go down easier.

Aziraphale gulps around the snake’s face feeling the republican man’s cold blooded body rubbing against his hot, tight flesh.

Aziraphale strokes the increasing bulge in his neck feeding Crowley wiggling his way down his throat.

Aziraphale’s throats mussels clenched together very tight securing Crowley pushing the demon down deeper into the darkness.

Crowley could see a small dim glow of light shining from deeper inside Aziraphale.

Aziraphale’s stomach was glowing like a nightlight so Crowley wouldn’t be alone in the dark.

Aziraphale was swallowing heavily to allow the full-size snake man to enter his body.

Aziraphale’s body heat was comforting to Crowley. His warmth contorted Crowley every step of the way.

Crowley was feeling warmer and warmer as he entered his angel.

Aziraphale’s throat mussels shifted pushing Crowley along, pushing him down further inside Aziraphale.

The angel’s insides were pooling with pure heat and the warmth increased.

Aziraphale gulped again swallowing down more of Crowley.

Aziraphale swallows more and slurps up gulping down more of Crowley in his mouth.

It all felt incredible. Absolutely amazing.

On his way down the angel’s esophagus Crowley could hear something thumping.

As Crowley entered/ arrived in Aziraphale’s chest the thumping of a musical inspiration it sounded liked a drum beating. Thumb, thumb. It was Aziraphale’s heartbeat.

His angel’s heartbeat was music to his ears. It was the sound of heaven & pure joy.

Crowley listened to the heart beating and thumping for a long time before he was forced down again by another swallow from above.

Even after being pushed down more Crowley could still heart the echo of angel’s heart beating close to him.

“Angel I can hear your heart beat, it’s so beautiful, it’ sounds heavenly”.

Aziraphale blushed bashfully. “Thank you Crowley” Aziraphale whispered softly placing a hand over his chest. Aziraphale could feel his own heart beating in his chest.

It’s starts to get warmer as Crowley finishes making his way down further. Crowley socks up more heart then he soon finds himself near the end of his journey now ready to enter his angel’s stomach.

Crowley pushes forward into the inner core of Aziraphale.

Crowley squirming down the tube pushing sliding it’s way down into his angel’s awaiting belly. Crowley arrived at his destination and entered the stomach.

He soon finds himself in the angel’s middle.

Aziraphale’s stomach smelled so sweet, clean and pure inside it was everything Crowley could dream about and then more.

Crowley was pushing his small head through the opening and making his way down and then landing into his angel’s big, warm and soft belly.

Aziraphale’s belly began to stretch as Crowley made his way inside. A small bump then pushed out of Aziraphale’s tummy.

A round lump formed on his already chubby belly. Crowley’s head pushed into the stomach wall stretching Aziraphale’s stomach forming a large lump in his pudgy and very plump belly.

Aziraphale’s stomach began to push out more, his belly swelled out a great deal of distance.

Crowley slides insides Aziraphale’s mouth more and more pushing his entire torso into his angel. Aziraphale’s mouth and throat stretche even wider to gulp Crowley down.

Crowley pushes out Aziraphale’s chubby cheeks like a squirrel stuffing it’s mouth with nuts.

Aziraphale’s throat bulges out so much there is a large lump inside him about the size of a pumpkin.

Crowley slithers in more going down deeper into Aziraphale until he arrives in Aziraphale’s stretchy stomach.

The stomach expands instantly pushing out dramatically. Aziraphale’s belly quickly and rapidly starts expanding increasing to impossible and incredible lengths.

Crowley settled in and snuggled up inside Aziraphale.

Aziraphale could feel Crowley settling inside his growing gut. Aziraphale began to poke his increasing tummy feeling hot hard it was with all that extra weight inside him.

Aziraphale’s brings his warm hands closer to his chest then he set his hand on his big, round, warm and swollen belly.

Crowley was already half way inside Aziraphale and already Aziraphale’s tummy was enormous.

Aziraphale was panting and breathing heavy.

Crowley knew he was a lot for Aziraphale to handle so he pushes himself inside slowly to give Aziraphale time to adjust to his new larger size.

Crowley was being helpful looking out for his friend and Aziraphale was eagerly willingly to assist Crowley going down by taking bigger swallows.

Aziraphale starts gulping down the rest of the demon and helping Crowley to slide down more. Aziraphale took another big gulp, swallowing hard and forcing Crowley down more.

Aziraphale worked hard to swallowing down more of the long, thin, boneless, cold noodle like snake.

Crowley was slithering his way down Aziraphale’s hot, damp, slimy tight throat. Aziraphale’s throat clenched and squeezed tighter. Aziraphale swallowed harder.

Aziraphale’s throat was working much harder then before trying to push all of Crowley down his stretchy gullet. Aziraphale gulped harder his throat was making forceful contractions squeezing Crowley down.

Aziraphale’s throat mussels continued working hard to push all of Crowley’s large snake form down, forcing more of the long skinny snake body down his esophagus.

More of Crowley began gradually depositing into Aziraphale’s stomach.

A new increasing bump pushed it’s way forward forcing out his stomach pushing it forward.

Aziraphale’s belly was pushing out, stretching and expanding a great deal growing significantly larger and rounder.

Aziraphale’s enlarged gut was quickly pushing forward the more as Crowley entered the angel’s stomach.

The more Crowley pushed his way inside the bigger Aziraphale got and the bigger Aziraphale’s belly grew.

Aziraphale’s belly expanded more and more as Crowley continued to wiggle his way inside. Aziraphale’s pants quickly grow incredibly tighter as his bulging belly filled the space in his pants.

Aziraphale’s enlarged belly grew rapidly it started overflowing spilling over the brim of his his pants and dropping down his waistline falling down to his upper legs leaning against his chubby and chunky legs.

Aziraphale’s pants started ripping buttons were popping off his pants and his stomach spilled forward quickly growing bigger and rounder. His huge tummy grew so large and stuck out so far he couldn’t rap his arms around all of it.

Aziraphale’s enormous belly pushed out more and expanded even more it now dropped down and hung past his thighs. Aziraphale’s massive belly grew so large it started pushing out so far he could no longer see his shoes.

Aziraphale gulped down the last of Crowley swallowing the snake’s tail. Now all of Crowley was finally inside Aziraphale.

Aziraphale’s colossal belly was gigantic it stretched further out dropped down so low it touched the floor. His stomach was so massive it was now engulfing the surface between his legs and the floor.

”O dear, goodness me I never gotten this big before” Crowley you naughty fiend look at what you’ve done to me”.

Aziraphale’s stomach was huge! Aziraphale was absolutely massive.

“I’m absolutely enormous”.

“Thank you Crowley, you made me so happy” Aziraphale moaned.

”You’re welcome Angel” Crowley responded.

Aziraphale’s stomach was perfect. Crowley felt nothing but pure heat surrounding him.

Crowley snuggles up into a ball as Aziraphale’s body heat was wrapping his body in a blanket of pure heat keeping his friend warm toasty and comfortable.

Aziraphale felt the large cold snake body settle into his stomach sitting inside him. He could feel the large cold mass of weight sitting heavily his gigantic belly.

Crowley was squirming around inside Aziraphale getting into a comfortable position to sleep.

Crawling up into a ball pushing and forcing the angel’s stomach forward a little more.

Crowley starts rusting around inside Aziraphale’s stomach pushing inside the organ that held him/ stretching his friend’s belly.

Aziraphale enjoyed feeling the movements inside his enlarged and extremely bulging stomach.

Aziraphale places his hands on his massive stomach rubbing his chubby hands across his massive stretched, distended abdomen.

Aziraphale pats his swollen belly rubbing his fingers across the puffy, warm flesh feeling the restless movements from the demon inside him.

He was stuffed full so much his stomach was completely bloated and heavy.

His stomach was absolutely enormous and heavily distended.

His stomach began to gurgle really loud. A loud mean, angry, upset rumble from his stomach took Aziraphale by surprise

Aziraphale opened his mouth and out came a enormous, absolutely massive monstrous burp!

“BUUUURRRRP!”!

Aziraphale relished a huge, heavy, hefty, hearty, loud, long, mighty, victorious, enormous, gigantic, rumbling belch in triumph letting out all the excess air out of his stomach.

The relish of gas pressure felt good.

“O my goodness, Pardon me”. Aziraphale said embarrassed.

His stomach shrunk a tiny bit.

The swollen and distended organ tightened a bit after the enormous burp but his belly was still ridiculously huge and incredibly swollen bridging the gap between his legs and the floor.

Aziraphale then relished another big, huge, loud burp and continued to stork his massive, bulging stomach gently humming to himself in delight.

“UURRP!” “O deer” Aziraphale said still slightly embarrassed by the unexpected release of air.

Crowley nuzzles into the warm, pink flesh that surrounds him poking his nose into the soft wall of Aziraphale’s insides.

Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s gentle touches from the outside. Aziraphale feels Crowley’s gentle rubs and nudges from the inside of his huge stomach.

Aziraphale takes a long breath of air breathing heavy with the extra weight inside his giant gut weighing him down making his feel full, tired and sleepy.

Aziraphale presses a hand against or to his wide, round middle and cradled his swollen abdomen rubbing every curve of his big, bulging belly.

“Crowley are you alright in there?” Aziraphale asked with concern in his voice. His voice echoed all around Crowley.

Vibrations coming from every surface and every slick, warm wall surrounding Crowley.

“I’m ok angel, I’m absolutely perfect” Crowley answered.

“How does it feel in there?” Aziraphale asked.

”It feels like heaven, Angel.”

”Are you enjoying your stay? Aziraphale asks.”

”Indeed I am enjoying myself, I never want to leave.” Crowley admits.

Aziraphale hums to himself and purrs patting his enormous stomach lovingly & eagerly.

Feeling the new weight that filled his stomach and bulged out his insides loving the fact that it was his best buddy Crowley who sat heavily inside him.

Aziraphale was enjoying the large mass that was planted and placed within his massive belly.

Aziraphale began rubbing his distended middle cradling his chubby stomach again feeling Crowley’s form wiggle & squirm around inside himself.

Aziraphale laid a big blanket over his oversized stomach and let out a big, long yawn.

“Crowley I’m going to take a long nap”. Crowley didn’t answer everything was quite and still Aziraphale figures Crowley must of already fallen asleep.

”Good night Crowley” Aziraphale whispers softly patting his huge belly & coving his belly with the biggest blanket he could find, a blanket big enough to cover the mass of his giant belly.

Aziraphale whispers good night to Crowley and slowly closed his eyelids dosing and drifting off into a long, deep sleep snoring.

Crowley was safely tucked away in the safest place he could sleep, resting right inside Aziraphale for the entire winter. Aziraphale would soon let Crowley out in the spring.

... chapter 3 is on the way.


	3. The exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is ready to come out it’s just the way he dose it that worries Aziraphale. Aziraphale let’s Crowley out the exit.

Aziraphale snuggles up in bed positioning himself and his massive stomach into a comfortable resting position and cozying up with a few good books.

Aziraphale hums to himself and his eyes grow heavy so he rests his eyes. Aziraphale begins to close his eyelids and set the book down beside his bed.

Crowley rests inside Aziraphale’s belly and snuggles into the soft, warm, wet, pink walls of the angel’s enormous stomach pushing into the flesh feeling the warmth of his friend and stretching the angel’s stomach just a little more.

Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s movements shifting and thrashing about inside him.

He giggled at the ticklish sensation.”I’m ticklish” he blushed a shade of rosey pink.

Aziraphale rather enjoyed it for his own amusement.

Crowley coiled up into a ball. Aziraphale admitted that it felt nice. He really liked it. Aziraphale smiled he was very found of his big round belly he found it quite beautiful all swollen and pink in color and warm.

He proudly wore beautiful gold and white stretch marks all around his distended middle from the enormous growth of his massive expanded stomach.

He was so full inside and he found the weight of his friend inside him very comforting.

Aziraphale just lied there still the whole time and rubbed at his huge stomach in an attempt to settle Crowley down.

Occasionally he could feel Crowley rubbing back from the inside as he moved about in his sleep. Crowley slept inside Aziraphale’s stomach it was warm in there and the soothing thumping of Aziraphale’s heartbeat lulled Crowley into a state of confront making him feel warm and safe inside his angel.

All Crowley could feel was pure heart and love wrapping his cold body in a blanket of sunshine.

Aziraphale would occasionally squeeze his belly press down on his swollen stomach feeling Crowley’s form inside him under the soft stretched skin. Aziraphale clenched his mussels tightly around Crowley in a protective way. Almost as if his stomach was giving Crowley a warm hug.

The angel’s massive stomach settles into a calm state. The belly mussels relax and tighten just a little to feel snug and comforting. Crowley nudged his face into the tight flesh socking up as much of the warmth as he could. Crowley was enjoying all the warmth generating from inside the center of Aziraphale..

The stomach began to make an attempt to digest his prey. The angel’s prey was struggling restlessly around inside his enormous stomach but not digesting.

Little by little small trickles of pleasant warm, hot yellow body fluids started to flow/ seep from the warm, wrinkly fleshy walls and slowly fill the angel’s stomach, just enough to make it comfortable and warm in there for Crowley without harming or disturbing him from his long winter’s nap.

There was the faint sounds of loud stomach gurgling going on inside the giant, noisy, gurgling gut but there was no digestive acids and no burning.

There was just pure heat and eternal, everlasting love surrounding the cold blooded snake hibernating inside the angel’s stomach.

The stomach then made another attempt to digest the prey inside. The stomach mussels made small contractions and low rumbling noises.

By using his angel powers Aziraphale soon stopped this action from happening canceling the digestion process from taking place completely so Crowley would be safe.

No digestion took place. Aziraphale sure didn’t intend on digesting his best friend by mistake.

Aziraphale began slowing down the normal digestion process from taking place inside his body so absolutely no digestion would take place and nothing fatal would go about.

Aziraphale was making sure Crowley was not going to be harmed by any means possible.

Aziraphale made sure everything was perfectly safe for Crowley.

Crowley began tossing and turning about uneasy inside Aziraphale.

“Shhh, settle down in there Crowley, you are completely safe inside my belly, I promise no harm will come to you”. Aziraphale whispers in an insuring, soothing voice.

”Everything is under control I assure you.” Zira whispers soft.

“Crowley dear, do try to settle down in there you’re making me a bit nauseous.” Aziraphale said rubbing his tummy.

The stomach was churning and growling loudly in protest. Aziraphale pat his stomach and inhales then exhales slowly.

Aziraphale was gripping at his giant gut. Aziraphale was rubbing at his tummy carefully massaging his enormous belly.

Aziraphale was stroking gently at the massive sack of stretched, warm flesh with his bear, pump hands to try to clam his upset tummy down. It certainly wasn’t easy trying to house a very active snake inside himself.

Crowley soon settled down and Aziraphale then took a nap himself. Aziraphale awoke a few weeks later.

The sun shines in through the window warming Aziraphale’s skin. Crowley was still asleep inside Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiles to himself as he stairs down at his enormous belly that was currently occupied by a large reptile.

Aziraphale turns over to his side carful not to disturb Crowley from his deep sleep. The angel’s enlarged stomach turns over engulfing the whole bed in a round, dome of angelic flesh.

Aziraphale just lays there perfectly still humming to himself and wondering what Crowley was dreaming about in there, if snacks or demons even dream that is.

Aziraphale picked up one of his favorite books and started reading to pass the time before falling back to sleep with a hand resting on his bulging stomach.

After a few months later spring had finally come and Aziraphale awoke from his long 3 month slumber with Crowley and stretched his body.

He noticed his large belly had shrunk some and returned to it’s normal plump size again.

It still was round, pudgy and swollen with a big, rounded, huge bulge in the center where Crowley was stored away. Aziraphale laidback in bed reading his favorite book until Crowley awoke from his hibernation/ slumber.

“Good morning Crowley it’s the first day of spring would you like to come out now?”

“Is it that time already?” “Well I suppose so but under one condition”.

“Yes what’s that?” Aziraphale asked curiously.

“I want to come out a different way not the way I came in, I want to make a detour through your digestive system and come out your hole/ anus”.

“You what?” Aziraphale said in question and slight panic.

“You heard me angel” Crowley teased Aziraphale.

“No, you can’t do that” Aziraphale said nervously.

“Indeed I can” Crowley teased.

“No please! You don’t want to do that” Aziraphale tried to persuade Crowley not to.

“O but angel I really want to” Crowley admits.

“But why would you want to do such a thing?” Aziraphale questioned.

“I thought it would be more adventurous and fun that way Crowley admits.

“Not to mention mess” Aziraphale comments.

“O come on angel what do you say, please can I?”

“Well I suppose if you really want to then yes, go ahead and do it, I can’t stop you.”

Aziraphale immediately felt shifting and thrashing going on inside him.

The feeling was strange like there was a wiggling and squirming feeling coming from in his stomach as if something was wiggling around inside there.

It was Crowley slithering around in his angel’s belly pushing through Aziraphale’s insides. Aziraphale’s stomach rumbles in protest.

“Crowley what are you doing in there?” Aziraphale questioned gripping onto his huge, swollen belly as rumbled aggressively making loud gurgling noises.

”I feel very nauseated.” Aziraphale complained holding onto his rumbling/ grumbling belly.

“I’m making my exit dear. I’m pushing my way through your stomach/ gut angel” Crowley said.

“O dear I think I’m going to be sick” Aziraphale said burping sickly and gagging and setting a hand in his grumbling/ upset stomach.

Aziraphale cringed at the thought of Crowley slithering through him and crawling through his insides and moving through his intestines and slithering his way through his internal organs and pushing out of his butt hole.

Aziraphale’s stomach was churning. His massive gut was gurgling in protest at the very thought.

Aziraphale could see the little movements going on inside his enlarged and highly swollen belly as Crowley pushes his way out of Aziraphale, traveling through his best friend.

Aziraphale’s bulging and distended, giant gut gurgled quit loudly as Crowley made his way through the long, warm, wet, tunnels of his angel’s insides.

Crowley was traveling through the long tube, making his way through a tunnel of warm, wet, flesh surrounded by tight cramped, pink colored, warm flesh walls and mussels tightly squeezing on him pushing his through with the contractions Aziraphale’s body was making.

Aziraphale’s insides were making loud gurgling noises. Aziraphale’s big belly was jiggling as Crowley pushes his way through Aziraphale’s internal organs.

Crowley was really stretching Aziraphale’s body wide open and Aziraphale’s body way reacting to the movements deep down inside his digestive system.

The angel’s body was experiencing unnatural activity, it wasn’t like normal digestion at all. A large cold blooded, scaly snake was sliding it’s way through his insides, slithering on it’s scaly cold belly crawling around going through the angel’s digestive system.

Crowley was covered in warm, wet body fluids it was a bit slimy but they weren’t digestive enzymes just slim coating his body lubing him up so he could slide through Aziraphale’s body easily.

Aziraphale felt the cold, scales of Crowley’s long snake form rubbing against his insides.

Crowley was tickling Aziraphale’s “gut hairs” rubbing his scales against Aziraphale’s small intestines and pushing against the villi that lived in there.

Crowley was ticking Aziraphale as the large snake man slides along the tube of warm, pink flesh in Aziraphale’s intestines .

Aziraphale opens his mouth to speak but an upset unexpected, huge, loud belch left his lips and exits his mouth.

Aziraphale pats his distended stomach needing at his swollen and stuffed middle and his bulging belly was gurgling loudly.

“What are you doing in there Crowley?” He asked.

“I’m making my exit” Crowley reminds him.

The snake scales slides through Aziraphale’s inner organs.

The gut mussels moved and squeezing around Crowley. Aziraphale’s stomach was growling continuously. Crowley’s tail still resided in Aziraphale’s belly wiggling and squirming.

The stomach mussels were making more contractions squeezing firmly and tightly around the snake hugging him securely. Crowley enjoyed feeling the pure body heat and warmth generating from the angel’s inner walls. It was very comforting.

Crowley continues to guild future throughout his angel going deeper inside Aziraphale. His tail end slowly begins to exits the stomach and enter the small intestines but Crowley was so long that some of Crowley was still in the stomach.

Aziraphale was breathing heavy and resting a hand on his enormous belly. He could see and feel the thrashing movements crawling through his insides.

Aziraphale put his hand on the spot where Crowley was active feeling the squirming underneath his soft milky skin.

Aziraphale was panting and started breathing heavy.

Aziraphale was getting hot he started sweating there was water dripping down his back so he unbuttoned his snug shirt and his belly dropped down to his thighs. He watch his bulging stomach hang out as he began he unbutton his pants next.

He could see the movements traveling Crowley was making as he was traveling through him, deep inside him.

Aziraphale felt a sharp cramp hit him he has gas pains and it hurt like a women’s mensural cramps.

His tender intestine were being forced to stretch, mussels makings forceful contractions.

His gut mussels stretched open twisting and turning inside his enlarged and swollen gut.

Aziraphale could hear loud rumbling and growling noise deep down within himself.

The noises grew louder as Crowley got deeper in the lower down inside Aziraphale’s lower abdomen.

Aziraphale felt his body pushing the long, cold scaly, snake body through his digestive system.

He set a hand over his huge giant gut and started rubbing his lower stomach tracing Crowley’s every movement feeling him push through his gut traveling further and further through him and making his exit.

Aziraphale was moaning in delight.

Aziraphale then felt uncomfortable bloating, inside his bulging and inflated tummy he was incredibly gassy.

Aziraphale soon heard a loud rumbling noise inside his large intestines. He was quite gassy.

The gas bubble traveled through his gut. He was feeling bloated and he began rubbing his belly coating the gas bubble out of him.

His stomach hurt. It was grumbling louder. He was breathing heavy and panting deeper.

He began massaging his stomach and rubbing his gut feeling the pressure grow worse.

The gas was getting worse, his stomach growling meaner rumbling louder.

A monster fart was now making it’s way through his gut. The gas travels through his intestines making it’s way to the exit.

His checks turn red flustered in embracement.

Crowley was passing the appendix until he made his journey to the last stop. Crowley reached the Colon.

Crowley stretched Aziraphale’s holy hole open wide and crawling out of his angel’s ass.

Aziraphale’s tight hole began to stretch wide open. An expansion of mussels increased the whole hole widened opening more. His hole was stretching open expanding and increasing growing larger as Crowley pushes his way out.

The hole was expanding growing wider and growing rapidly larger as the large, wildly, old serpent slowly pushes it’s way out of the opening.

Crowley was going out of the exit.

Aziraphale gets into a squatting position, getting into a conformable position to empty his bowls and poop comfortably.

Aziraphale calmly relaxes his butt mussels so he can easily pass a stool or rather let Crowley out.

Aziraphale waits a few seconds then he finally finished with a gassy ending and an explosive long and loud noise.

Aziraphale’s hole opened as far as Crowley could push it open and the mussels stretched so wide enough for Crowley to make his exit.

A rush of hot air was immediately forced out relishing a large amount of gas pushing out a really loud fart!!

Aziraphale heard a loud noise coming out of him followed by a stinky oder and an unpleasant stench travelled up his nose. His whole nose was engulfed by a cloud of unpleasant smelling gas.

A blast of air was immediately forced out from Aziraphale’s ass hole, Aziraphale farts really loud!

Aziraphale pushed out a huge monster fart!!! A blast of light came out of Aziraphale it was a little bit of grace.

PPPPPUUUUUFFFFFTTTTT!!!

Aziraphale squeezes out a giant, monster fart echoing in the toilet bowl and echoing through the walls auto able from the bathroom.

“O pardon me” he blushed in embarrassment.

Followed by another gassy explosion. PUUUFFF! Aziraphale let out another big, loud demonic, monstrous sounding fart in embarrassment.

“O my” he said embarrassed.

Aziraphale’s hole widened more. It opened wider. The mussels of his ass clenched & tightened. His ass mussels tightened & squeezed forcing out the large, cold blooded reptile man.

Aziraphale squeezed his fat, perfectly rounded, peach plump ass so tight pushing out a the tip of Crowley’s head.

Aziraphale struggled to push out the very long, log shaped wormy figure out of his rear end.

Aziraphale started pushing Crowley out through his opening feeling Crowley slipping out & wiggling his way out of his huge, chunky, perfectly plump fat buttocks.

Crowley was coming out head first. Giving Aziraphale a thrill, Aziraphale was blushing embarrassing. Crowley kept wiggling his body out of the tight hole stretching Aziraphale’s hole opening him up.

It was a tight squeeze & Crowley got stuck. Crowley was squished in between hot, tight, flesh & tight mussels, completely trapped in between the walls of his angel’s butt unable to move.

Aziraphale felt an uncomfortable bowl movement going on inside himself while struggling to push Crowley out of his angelic ass. Forcing Crowley out who was currently stuck inside Aziraphale’s butt.

Aziraphale’s hole stretched Crowley stretched his angel’s hole wider and pushed harder. Aziraphale groaned in pain as his hole widened stretching it wider & forcing it open.

Aziraphale’s face was turning red in embarrassment. Struggling to push out what was inside him and waiting for Crowley to come out of him.

It was a bloody mess well not really a bloody just very messy, but hot and kind of fun.

Aziraphale was expelling the snake man that was crawling, slithering and wiggling it’s way out of his ass. Aziraphale was actually pooping Crowley out of him.

Aziraphale was forcing out a long stool. Squeezing it out of him. Pooping out am enormous, huge long load.

He was squeezing his ass tight and pushing out a really big weight. A huge mass of flesh creeping out of his hole. The cold blooded reptile man pushes his head out socking up fresh air and sunshine for the first time in mouths.

Aziraphale continues to push Crowley out of him hole struggling to push the heavy weight out of himself.

Aziraphale breathes heavy. He is panting and struggling to expel the demon inside him. Aziraphale is successful in releasing more of Crowley.

Crowley is now half way out of Aziraphale. Crowley’s head rises up to Aziraphale’s face and he licks him tickling his plump cheeks making the angel grin and blush.

Aziraphale was already exhausted trying to force Crowley out of his ass hole. His big butt was red and swollen.

He his swollen belly the lump inside his shrunk down some as Crowley pushes his way out but the rest of Crowley was still inside the angel’s stomach.

Crowley’s head rose up to wear Aziraphale’s face was and the snake flicked it’s tongue against Aziraphale’s cheek making the angel giggle. Crowley then pressed his face to Aziraphale’s mouth and flicked his tongue against Aziraphale’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Crowley said “Keep in mind that part of me is still inside you and part of me is right here angel”.

Aziraphale blushed and smiled. Aziraphale said that’s perfect I love every second of it”.

Aziraphale felt Crowley continue to work his way out.

The rest of Crowley exited the stomach. His tail enters the intestinal track his long body is sliding through the tunnel of warm flesh making the rest of his journey.

Crowley was enjoying the ride as he flows through the warm flesh of his angel.

Crowley pushes his way through the rest of his angel. He pushes his way out of Aziraphale until he arrives at the exit.

The last of Crowley slowly leaves Aziraphale. All of Crowley exits the angel completely.

Aziraphale pushed once again one final time before he expelled all of Crowley from his body. Unfortunately this time Aziraphale pushed so hard he blow out another enormous fart.

He passed more gas! He farted so loud this time he actually managed to crap his pants some!

“O deer what a mess”. Aziraphale fussed and wined.

“Well that was fun let’s do it again next year” Crowley said.

”Yes fun I suppose but very messy.” Aziraphale fussed.

Crowley returns to his human form Crowley miracled himself and Aziraphale clean. Crowley was all cleaned up and wearing his sunglasses and Aziraphale felt much better and was happy to be pure and clean again.

Everyone was back to normal Aziraphale’s stomach was at his normal weight at his normal plump size again.

Then they both began cuddling with each other and they engaged in lots of tummy rubbing and giggling.

The two began some spring cleaning starting with the mess they both just made.

They waisted no time Kissing, hugging and baking more cake and more eating more cake. They were already getting ready for next time round two.

”Let’s get a head start this year and do it all over again, who knows you might even be bigger for next year angel”. Crowley said

“I think that sounds like a plan, we can do it everyday if you want”. The angel happily agrees.

”I like the way you think angel” Crowley agrees.

”They both fall asleep on the couch hugging each other to sleep and dreaming about new ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Feel free to leave kudos, bookmark if you like and comment. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Story to be continued. Thank you for reading. Bookmark, leave kudus and comments.


End file.
